Crazy Train A k2 Oneshot
by Typical Revolutionary
Summary: Kenny finally gets the courage to ask out Kyle, and he expected his date to go flawlessly. However, he IS Kenny, and bad things do happen to him. Will his first date go over alright?
1. Chapter 1

Warning to readers**- this is a yaoi.**

SO I got bored while working on Blue Monster, Red Blood, and as a product of my boredom, I wrote this Kenny X Kyle oneshot. K2 ALL THE WAY! I'll write one more chapter to this as the closing, and then perhaps the perfect date will go as it should. Please read and review nicely and I do want constructive criticism.

***Disclaimer**: Trey Parker © South Park; Story © Me

Kenny admired his usual orange hoodie in the dirty mirror of his bedroom he shared with his brother. He had just finished putting the last of the Band-Aids over the cuts on his arms from the neighbor's cat, sighing at his grungy reflection. He decided to look at least somewhat decent and leave his hood down for his night on the town because he was sure whatever his date was wearing would certainly make him look like a slob. Kenny sighed and took out a cigarette from the pack of Marlboros he'd stolen from the convenience store on Main St. next to Tweeks Coffee House. Once he had lit it, he took a heavy drag and exhaled, the smoke seething out of his nose like a pissed-off dragon. He zipped up his hoodie and left the crumbling room to relax his nerves from the tension of waiting for his date to arrive.

Kenny collapsed onto his junkyard-quality couch with a sigh, dust flying out of the old piece of furniture and catching the light of the shade-less lamp on the floor. His lifeless eyes drifted to the clock on the wall, the time being 6:57. His date was 27 minutes late; Kenny had been counting closely with anticipation. Luckily, his parents weren't home and his older brother was roaming the streets as he did every night, and by 5 am he'd be back to give Kenny a present of drugs or stolen alcohol he'd mysteriously acquired. In any case, if Kenny and his date were in the mood, they'd have an empty house to carry on in.

Strident, rapid knocks broke the silence of the single-level trailer house, causing Kenny to jump from being startled. He threw his cigarette on the floor and stamped it out, and then darted to the door. Before opening it, he took a moment to mentally prepare himself for his date and plaster a calm smile on his face. Once he was ready, he opened the door to let in…

"Kyle," Kenny greeted monotonously. "You're late."

Kyle stood panting at the door, his face flushed and insignificant beads of sweat rolling down from his forehead. "I'm so sorry, Kenny! It took…longer than expected to convince my dad where I was going," the red-head apologized.

"Relax, dude, I was only yanking your chain," Kenny reassured, opening the door in an invitation for Kyle to come in. Kyle followed up and let Kenny close the door behind him, absently wandering around the familiar run-down house. Kenny's eyes wandered over the outfit his date had chosen- a nicely ironed (however slightly wrinkled) sleeveless dress shirt with a green tie, matching nicely with Kyle's signature Russian winter hat. Kenny suddenly felt out of place standing next to him, catching the reflection of themselves together in the broken window across the room. Kyle noticed his uneasiness.

"Am I too overdressed? I didn't know what to wear…" he started, but Kenny cut him off.

"Really, it's alright. I think you look…really cute tonight, Kyle," Kenny said. That comment caught Kyle off guard, not only because it was from his best friend, but his crush of 4 years. His cheeks lit up a deep red, matching the color of his hair almost perfectly. This reaction caught Kenny's attention, making him smile unnoticeably. Quickly, he grabbed the only set of keys on the counter and lead Kyle outside and to the rusted, beat-up car in the driveway. Kyle absently inspected the car as he paced to the passenger's side door, feeling guilty for not bringing his own car.

"Kenny…do you even have your license yet?" Kyle asked. The blonde snickered as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Not until I'm 18 cuz it costs money otherwise. I have my permit, and I'm carful, except when I ran over Mr. Garrison's mailbox and almost hit Ms. Cartman. Can't say the bitch didn't deserve it though, right?" he laughed as Kyle took his seat. His hands shook nervously in his lap, from both the chance of getting in a car crash with Kenny being reckless and with the anticipation of their first date about to unfold. Kenny noticed the red-head's uneasiness and took hold of one of his shaking hands, running his thumb along the top of it.

"I'll be extra careful…just for you, Kyle. OK?" he assured, lifting Kyle's hand to his lips to kiss it gently. Kyle bit his lip as he nodded, taking his hand back from Kenny. He could still feel the blonde's warm lips tingling on his skin, a bit of his saliva lingering on his hand. While Kenny was turned around to pull out of the driveway, Kyle brought his hand to his mouth and quickly kissed it away, starting to feel like one of those obsessive stalker girls, but he didn't care. He'd waited 4 long years for this night to come.

The car ride to the movie theater in the next town over was long and awkward, silence being the only filler. Halfway through, Kenny reached over to the glove compartment and pulled out the movie tickets.

"Here," he said, handing them to Kyle. "I bought the tickets in advanced."

"Kenny, why didn't you let me buy them? You've got money troubles. At least let me pay you back," Kyle said, reaching into his pocket, but Kenny grabbed his wrist across his lap.

"Trust me, Kyle. I asked you out. I want to make this night special for you," he said with a smile, his eyes fixated and lost in Kyle's. Kyle blushed again, letting out an amused chuckled, but suddenly the blaring of an 18-wheeler's horn and the bright incoming headlights interrupted, and the two soon found themselves in the lane of oncoming traffic.

Kenny started to panic and released the steering wheel, letting out a shriek of terror that he was going to die. Kyle took charge and climbed onto Kenny's lap, making the car swerve a sharp left off the road. It plummeted into the trees, making impact, sending Kyle and Kenny forward in the driver's seat. The car's horn started to blast and the airbag deployed, throwing the seat back all the way with Kyle lying still on Kenny. The blonde opened his eyes slowly, still in shock from the accident, his senses coming back slowly, but once he finally in took what had happened, he started screaming in fear and agony because Kyle had hit his head on the windshield and was bleeding, but not only that, his nose was obviously broken, and he was knocked out cold.

Kenny's breath came in heavy gasps as his shaking fingers reached for the door, opening it and slipping out from under Kyle, and then lifting the frail Jewish boy in his arms. He set Kyle on the fresh snow and removed his hoodie to elevate Kyle's head on the ground.

"K-Kyle…Kyle…please wake up!" Kenny cried out, gently tapping Kyle across the face. The unconscious boy refused to awaken, but in his pocket, his cell phone started ringing. Kenny scrambled to take it out and looked at the caller ID, quickly picking it up to Kyle's dad.

"_Kyle, I could've drove you to your little friend's house, you know_," Mr. Brosloski's voice laughed.

"MR. BROSLOSKI PLEASE HELP KYLE!!" Kenny screamed.

"_Kenny? What's wrong? Where's Kyle?!_" Kyle's father's voice yelled in a panic.

"I shouldn't have driven the car but I did and I got distracted and Kyle got hurt!! PLEASE HELP!"

"_Kenny, where are you?!_"

"INTERSTATE 71 PAST THE DINER!"

"_Just stay calm!! We're on our way!_"

As promised by Mr. Brosloski, paramedics arrived on the scene in 10 minutes time. Kenny had been cradling Kyle closely and protectively like a wolf mother looking out for her cub. He was even reluctant to let the medics take Kyle into the ambulance.

"I'm going with him," Kenny growled firmly, jumping into the waiting vehicle. Hesitantly, the medics looked over at the cops who were at the scene as well, but in light of the circumstances, they allowed Kenny to go with him to the hospital. The blonde gripped Kyle's hand for dear life, squeezing it as the ambulance squad did what they did best as the truck was in motion on the way to the hospital, bitter tears running down his cheeks and splashing onto Kyle's still, peaceful face.

"Kyle…if you can hear me…I'm so sorry I broke my promise. I was going to be careful and make this the night of your life…but I royally screwed up," Kenny apologized, gripping Kyle's hand tighter. He closed his eyes and leaned down, gently covering the red-head's mouth with his own and stayed there until he was sure he felt Kyle's lip twitch from the contact, and when he pulled away, he faced awkward glances and stares of shock.

"Yeah turns out I'm gay. What's it to you, bastards? Go about your business!" he growled defensively, being awarded many apologies and sympathetic motions. Even unconscious, Kyle managed to show the faintest signs of a blush on his cheeks and the very corners of his mouth (Kenny swore he saw) were turned up into a smile from his first kiss, and even if he was awake for those briefest of seconds, he was going to argue that it didn't count and Kenny would owe him. The thought of making it up to Kyle made Kenny smile as well, even chuckle inwardly, unbeknownst to the medics rushing around the enclosed space of the ambulance.

"I'll make it up to you, Kyle. Don't worry," Kenny assured, his forehead against the red-head's in a loving gesture and still grasped his hand as tightly as he possibly could, refusing to let go the entire ride.

The arrival at the hospital was an uncomfortable sight for everyone to see. The ambulance pulled in and unloaded Kyle with Kenny still attached, but the waiting police forced them apart so Kyle could go into the ER and Kenny to be handcuffed in the back of one of their cars. The Brosloski family stood outside the Hells Pass Hospital, Kyle's mother weeping while his father comforted her, and Ike watched everything around him with a disappointed scowl. He broke away from his family and came to Kenny's cop car, where he opened up the door and stood with his hands on his hips angrily.

"I've known about you and Kyle for a while, you know," he informed in a matter-of-fact sort of way. Kenny sighed and leaned back with a smile, and then looked over at Ike.

"I guess the jig is up, eh? I can't say we did a good job of hiding what was supposed to happen tonight," he laughed, but Ike wasn't amused.

"He could've died, Mr. McCormick," he scolded. "How could you be so reckless?! I'm 14 and I know better than you! You're such an idiot, Kenny." The blonde's smile fell and was replaced with a hollow stare- lifeless, pale, as if Kenny's spirit vanished.

"I know…I was stupid and reckless," he murmured, his head bending down in shame, his blonde locks hiding his face. "I should've listened to him, and he was the one that paid for my actions. He saved my life, and the best I could repay him with was a broken nose and a cracked skull." Ike rolled his eyes and shut the door again to leave Kenny alone to gather his thoughts in his melodramatic state of mind.

The cops arrived back at the car and brought Kenny out, holding both his arms as they escorted him along with everyone else into the waiting room of the hospital. Kenny discovered that it wasn't only himself waiting, because Stan, Stan's girlfriend Wendy, Cartman, Craig, Tweek, and Token were all anxiously waiting as well. Stan stood up from his chair once he saw Kenny being brought in with handcuffs and immediately rushed up to him and punched him across the face.

"How could you have done that to Kyle, you asswipe?!" he growled while Wendy and Craig held him back. Kenny didn't even flinch, feeling the dull pain of the attack.

"Well good going, douche bag. I told Kyle he shouldn't have gotten into a fight with you," Cartman chimed, snickering to himself.

Kenny began to lose it. "You think I would hurt him on purpose? You don't know the half of what happened, fatass!!" he roared in response, struggling against the handcuffs to attack Cartman. The police jerked him back and forced him to sit on the far side of the waiting room across from everyone else, scowling at each and every one of them. "It was a car crash, if you bastards must know. And Kyle was just trying to save me."

Cartman snorted and burst out laughing, his fat rippling with his obnoxious hilarity. "I KNEW IT! Where else would you two be going so late at night?! Guys, guys look! Kenny's gay for Kyle! I totally saw this coming…PFFT AHA GAY JOKE!" he mocked, making Kenny lower his head in shame, trying to hide his bright-red face. Token, having been fed up with Cartman, smacked him across the face to shut him up, smiling at Kenny once the deed was done.

"Dude, it's OK. We get it. We, meaning excluding Cartman," he assured. Kenny smiled back in return and caught a glance of Tweek's face turning slightly red and Craig secretly stroking the top of his hand. Tweek caught Kenny's eye and blushed heavier, pulling his hand away from Craig once he had been found out.

"Kyle Brosloski's family?" a doctor in a white coat asked as he stepped into the waiting room. All Kyle's friends, Kenny, and his parents stood up, confusing the doctor momentarily. "Um…parents of Kyle Brosloski?" he asked, to which Kyle's mother and father came forward. The rest of the gang sat down, nervously awaiting the verdict of how Kyle was doing.

The doctor finished his report on Kyle and let the parents sit down. "Who here is 'Kenny'?" he asked, staring at his clip board. Kenny immediately stood up and walked up to the doctor, the police unlocking his handcuffs so he could visit. The doctor pulled Kenny aside out of the waiting room and into the hall and said, "He's been saying your name throughout the treatment. I don't judge but, is he…"

"My lover? Yes," Kenny said without shame, to which the doctor quickly escorted him into Kyle's room. The frail red-head looked to Kenny like the offspring of a mummy and a robot- his forehead bandaged tightly as well as his nose, and several beeping monitors and IV drips were attached to him. He looked delicate and breakable, like a porcelain doll.

The blonde walked toward the bed cautiously, sitting on the edge once he was close enough, and took Kyle's hand in his own, rubbing his thumb along the top. Kyle's eyelids momentarily fluttered, but fell still. "Kyle…it's Kenny. I'm here now," Kenny whispered, parting some of Kyle's red hair from his fragile face.

"Kenny…" It was the faintest call from Kyle's lips, whispered on an exhale of breath but ever so slightly. Kenny smiled and gripped his hand tighter.

"Yeah, you got it. It's me," he replied, leaning forward and kissing the bandages on his forehead. Kyle cringed slightly with the touch because the stitched gash underneath had barely healed. His fingers twitched in Kenny's grip, then tightened around his hand with the strength he had gathered.

"You…you're alright?" Kyle breathed, tugging Kenny closer until he was right next to him in the hospital bed, lying beside him. He curled his arms around the blond fondly and climbed on top of him, his head resting on his bare chest. "Where's your hoodie?" he asked, feeling the abnormal warmth of Kenny's skin.

"Aw, shit. I left it at the crash site," Kenny sighed disappointedly, frowning. '_That's probably why Cartman jumped to the fighting conclusion,_' he thought, rolling his eyes.

"That's OK, Kenny. I'll get you a new one," Kyle assured, smiling ever so slightly. Kenny smiled as well and ruffled his hair gently so as to not agitate his wounds. The rest of the gang filed into the room to see Kyle, and he had finally opened his eyes and was speaking to them all, except Cartman, who Kyle just ignored.

"Where's Tweek and Craig?" Wendy asked, noticing the lack of a twitchy boy and a boring one.

"They went to get Kyle something to eat at the cafeteria," Stan answered without turning his head away from the episode of Terrance and Philip on the TV.

"Yeah right. They probably went to go make out or something," Cartman said in a disgusted tone. "Seems like everyone's turning gay on this crazy train."

"So where's your boyfriend, fatass?" Wendy retorted without missing a beat, making Kyle, Kenny, and Stan burst out laughing.

"Shut up, bitch! Go scissor with another bitch or something. If some fag came up to me I'd be like, 'AY! STOP BEING SO GAY!'" Cartman yelled, set on another ranting tangent as he usually did.

Kenny left Kyle's bed and sat on Cartman's lap, tossing his head back as he said, "Oh, Cartman, you've forgot about last night?" Everyone started laughing while Cartman blushed a deep red and threw Kenny off, seething in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

The doctor returned to Kyle's room shortly after, escorting all but Kenny out of the room. "The police will bring you into custody in a moment," he warned, closing the door as he left.

"Kenny?" Kyle asked in a quavering voice, worry filled in his eyes. The blonde only smiled and wrapped his arms around the frail patient, and then leaned down and placed a gentle, loving kiss on Kyle's lips, making the red-head's eyes wide with surprise.

Once Kenny pulled away, he whispered, "Kyle, please don't worry. Just get well so I can make it up to you." As if on cue, the officers opened the door and separated the two, handcuffing Kenny once again, although he still smiled.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you," the officers recited, and as a smart-ass comment, Kenny replied, "Tits," to which one of the female officers smacked him across the face. He only laughed as he was escorted out of the room, yelling, "Don't worry, Kyle! You're alive and that's all that matters! I'll be out in no time!"

Kyle chuckled once he was alone, leaning back until he was lying down and staring at the plastered ceiling. "Same old Kenny," he laughed before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning to Readers- This is a yaoi**

Decided to add a new chapter. NOW I am complete with this. I had a much more adult-themed end but won't let me change the rating :P So, enjoy :)

***Disclaimer**: Trey Parker © South Park; Story © Me

Kenny spent his melancholy evening in a jail cell, counting the cinderblocks in the wall from his itchy, infested bed. His hoodie still hadn't been recovered from the crash site but despite his chilliness, he refused to use the steel-wool blanket Officer Barbrady had supplied him with. He tucked his knees against his chest and sighed, his mind teeming with thoughts of how Kyle was recovering. The red-head had looked so feeble from his hospital bed, broken and beaten, and all due to Kenny's fault. Guilt plagued his sleepless night, unable to drift off to sleep without seeing Kyle's horrified face just before the car crash. It was terrifying.

Through the bars of the cell, the sun began to peek through, Kenny still awake with heavy, dark circles under his eyes. It was a relief he was only 17 or the charges might have been much more prevalent in endangering someone's life AND driving without a license. Justice was deemed that Kenny would have to pay Kyle's hospital bill as well as $150 for road damage. Kenny hatched a plan to acquire a job to pay for it all. As he weaved his plan together, the barely literate officer came to his cell with a set of keys, pausing briefly before unlocking it to allow Kenny to leave. He gripped the blonde's arm and led him crudely out of the holding area and into the waiting room of the department where Kenny's white-trash family was waiting with scowls of disappointment. Kenny only smiled sarcastically at them all.

"We're so mad at you, you little shithead! You think we got the money to pay for this!" his dad spat as he scribbled his signature on the release forms. His mother shrieked in his ear about how much debt the family was in, now with an additional amount to go to the stupid Jews. This is where Kenny lost it.

"You ignorant fucking cow!" he hissed, his anger boiling over. "How dare you say that about the Brofslovskis! They are caring and considerate people and you just hate them because they make something of their life, unlike you who sits on your ass all day!" His mother was speechless at her son's outburst, smacking him across the face until his cheek glowed pink. The family piled into their rusted pick-up truck and drove off, Kenny sulking in the back seat as his parents scolded him. Their voices became distant as the blonde began to zone out, as usual, his mind still plagued with Kyle. His velveteen smile, emerald, crystalline eyes; fantasies started running furiously through his mind. He could feel his cock pressing against the seam of his pants.

"KENNETH MCCORMICK! Are you listening!" Kenny jolted awake from his daydream and discovered his hand down the front of his pants. He quickly regained composure and pushed off his desires for the rest of the ride.

Mr. and Mrs. McCormick presented Kenny's hoody to him from the crash site, stained in Kyle's blood, a few strands of red hair entwined with the orange fibers. He pushed the fabric to his nose and took in the remaining scent of Kyle that clung to it, his head beginning to spin as he was taken back to that night.

"You're grounded, mister! No playboys for a month!" his waste-away father scolded, wagging his dirty finger parentally in his son's face, his breath reeking of alcohol and spray-cheese. Kenny stared intently at that finger, wanting to bite the hand that feeds, or rarely feeds, in this case. Kenny was like a dog to them; he was there when they wanted him there and shunned when they didn't. They enjoyed seeing him squirm and writhe. He would never tell him that he was gay for Kyle because they'd probably neglect him further.

He turned away without a sound and stormed off to his dirty room, pulling his hoody over his naked chest. Once secure in his own space, he pulled up a loose piece of carpet and took a can of Guinness and a porno magazine from within, propping himself up on his bed to indulge in his simple pleasures. The magazine no longer brought him as much enjoyment as it used to and Kenny soon found himself hurling the sleazy papers across the room. Naked girls were nothing to what he really wanted. Groaning, he buried his face into his filthy sheets, his hands pulling at his blonde locks as he tried to chase Kyle from his mind, but it was impossible. The red-head was all he saw when he closed his eyes.

To preoccupy himself, Kenny tore a few empty sheets of blank paper from his textbooks and began doodling furiously; he fancied himself a good artist. As he scribbled, the picture slowly came to resemble Kyle, dressed in an apron, bow-tie, cuffs, and nothing else, staring up from the picture in a submissive pose. Once it was finished, Kenny set down his pencil and gazed longingly at it, secretly whispering his desires to the picture. He stroked it occasionally and slid his hand down the front of his pants to jerk himself off, but suddenly, a tapping at his window interrupted him. He lost his cool and almost had a seizure as he tore his hand out and stuffed the picture behind his back.

At his window, like a beacon in the night, was Kyle, recuperated and fresh with only a bandage across his nose and a few stitches on his forehead. He waved vivaciously and lifted the window gingerly so as to not make a sound. "Hey there," he greeted as he cautiously stepped inside. Kenny smiled and rose from his bed, ran toward the red-head, picked him up and spun him around, his arms squeezing him tightly. Kyle chuckled as he was twirled here and there, enjoying the attention Kenny was giving him.

"I'm so sorry, Kyle. I really am," Kenny pleaded, setting Kyle down and holding him tightly against his muscular form. Kyle smiled and kissed the back of Kenny's neck, making the blonde shiver pleasurably against the red-head.

"I'm alive, aren't I?" Kyle laughed, playfully punching Kenny's arm once he was released from the blonde's grip. "You douche! Next time, I drive!" Kenny laughed as he and Kyle acted as coolly as they used to in the school yard. It was like returning to one's roots. Kyle's eyes wandered around the room until he noticed the scribble on Kenny's bed, coming toward it to examine it. "New drawing? You're such a good artist."

Kenny's eyes widened and he dove onto the bed, submerging the drawing under his body. "It's shitty. I was just goofing," he informed. One of Kyle's red eyebrows lifted slightly in confusion at the defense Kenny displayed. He crawled on top of Kenny, straddling his waist, feeling the remaining boner again his pelvis. Kyle chuckled softly as his arms wound around Kenny in an attempt to acquire the picture, but Kenny had already crumpled it and threw it across his room. "Ha! In yo face, mother fucker!" he taunted, proud he had acted so quickly. Kyle, pouting, climbed off of Kenny and nonchalantly came toward the doodle, and then quickly struck, swiping it and examining it quickly. His cheeks became flushed, matching his hair color, and he let out a small laugh.

"Miss me much, Kenny?" he asked humorously, holding the picture out to the blonde. Embarrassed, Kenny took the picture back and threw it behind his bed, averting the red-head's eyes. "You know…" Kyle started as he tip-toed toward the bed to sit beside Kenny, "…I didn't see your parents' truck. I think they went out. So if you wanted a _live _copy of that picture, perhaps we can arrange _something_." The red-head flashed a mischievous smile in Kenny's direction, looking for acknowledgement in his proposal. Kenny's face grew hot and flustered, returning Kyle's gaze with a dumb grin.

"Y-yeah…That'd be nice," he replied skittishly, feeling the heavy bulge in his pants once again return. Kyle chuckled lightly and scurried out of the room to fetch the different pieces he needed for the photographing while Kenny attempted to find a camera of which to capture his succulent desires. He fidgeted with the lens, fingers shaking, and the sound of his blood rushing filled his ears. '_Kyle volunteered…Why are you so nervous?_' he thought once he was repaired the dirty camera. Kyle called the blonde's name softly from the kitchen and Kenny felt his heart jump in his chest. He swallowed hard and went to meet him, his face flushing with red once he saw Kyle in nothing but an apron and his hat, on his knees, staring up at the blonde feebly. Kenny felt as though he were drooling sand.

"I'm ready for my close up," Kyle cooed in a smooth, velvet voice that made Kenny shudder. The red-head smiled deviously and stretched upward briefly, the apron raising just enough to reveal he had no underwear. Kenny's blush intensified as his eyes were drawn downward. "I said I'm ready!" Kyle called, snapping his fingers. Kenny was revived from his naughty state of mind and lifted the camera to his eyes, beginning to snap shots of his lover, whom posed in various, tantalizing ways. He sprawled over the kitchen floor for Kenny, climbed on counters, spread his legs for up-skirt shots.

"Nice boner, dude," Kyle laughed, noticing the heavy bulge in Kenny's jeans. The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"I have about 13 shots of yours, you fag," he replied, setting down his camera for the time being. Kyle swung his legs back and forth idly as Kenny popped open a bottle of beer. "How was the hospital?" the blonde asked after a swig of alcohol. Kyle sighed.

"I have to take meds for a month until my nose heals. I get nosebleeds a lot now. How's the car?"

"Totaled. Won't even run."

"Shit…"

Kenny smiled and waved his hand to dismiss the matter. "Don't even worry. I hated that car." Kyle chuckled quietly, his smile lighting up the room. He slipped off the counter and took his clothes back, replacing his orange jacket and pants on his body. His fingers fidgeted through the sleazy Polaroid photos Kenny had taken, a slight blush coloring his pale cheeks.

"Under no circumstances do we tell anyone about this, OK?" Kyle warned, his expression stern as he turned to Kenny. "Cartman would flip a shit."

"They already found out we're gay, love," Kenny laughed, wrapping his arms around Kyle from behind. "And these pictures won't leave my room…Unless I want to masturbate at school, that is…" Kyle's blush increased as he broke away. Kenny smiled and kissed Kyle's forehead, the red-head still blushing. "Just kidding, Kahl," he assured, collecting his Polaroid photos and transporting them to his room. He stored them in his sock drawer among endless packs of cigarettes and vodka bottles, and then sealed the drawer tightly with duct tape.

From outside, a car horn blared loudly and angrily, the toy boys rushing to the window to see outside. It was Kyle's furious father waiting in their Toyota Prius, his fingers drumming against the wheel. Kyle sighed and turned to leave but Kenny pulled him back. They locked lips briefly and pulled away, Kenny sending Kyle on his way. He sat at the window, watching Kyle leave with a sad puppy look in his eye.

Once the red-head was out of sight, Kenny sighed and took out his Polaroid photos, examining them closely. With a laugh, he murmured to himself, "What a crazy fucking train this was."


End file.
